


Fishing for compliments

by itsgoodtobealunatic (DragonGirl11)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl11/pseuds/itsgoodtobealunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com weekly drabble prompt, to include the words success, fish, and watch in a drabble. (Technically I used fishing. But that includes the word fish.)<br/>I was thinking Twelve x Rose, but it wouldn’t take much imagination for it to be a different doctor.<br/>Teen for suggestive themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for compliments

Rose entered the room wearing a shimmery dress that revealed her back and clung to every one of her curves. To make matters worse, she was wearing heels that made her arse look _so good_. The Doctor gulped quietly. She bent over, selecting a purse from the bottom drawer. “Oh, now you’re just fishing for compliments,” said the Doctor. “It’s not going to work, Rose, not on my watch.”

Rose’s gaze followed the grey hairs down the Doctor’s chest. She looked pointedly at his groin, where a sizable bulge was growing under the sheets. “I’d say it’s been a success.”


End file.
